DUALSCAR FANFIC VERY GOOD SHIT
by FishyRat
Summary: As most powerful figures, Dualscar wasn't always the ruthless leader history made him out to be. What if, in his earlier years, he actually had closer to the rebellion, and was against the hemospectrum before he became the cold-hearted man that we've all grown to know and loath?
1. Chapter 1: Strike 1, you're out

The captain lurched violently backwards. He pressed his hand against his nose to make sure if what just happened was real. Sure enough, when he pulled his hand back from his face violet blood coated his palm. A streak slowly oozed out from his nostril and into his mouth to solidify the fact that child in front of him was in fact as stupid as he looks

His own subordinate, a mere gunner at that, had the audacity to stand up against him, to strike his face with his own hands in front of the entire crew, to shriek obscene profanities at him like he, the _captain _of all trolls, was the one in need of disciplining. Glaring at the other seadweller, who's youth was clear from how bright of a violet his fins were and how free of any sort of scratch or scar he was, he saw a seething anger boiling on the surface of his twisted expression. He didn't know what was below, in the murky depths of this wayward child's mind, but he was sure that his disobedience couldn't go unrecognized.

There were many ways he could go about this, but the captain decided on mirroring the outlier's own actions by using his hands. He grabbed the kid by the throat, easily lifting his much smaller body off of the ground. The defiance in his eyes quickly faded as he realized just how much shit he had gotten himself into. It was too late to turn back from his mistakes though, and that thought became much too real as the captain's claws, likely ones stolen from a unsuspecting olive blood, dug deep into his face flesh before he was released to hack and bleed out on the ship's deck. The young boy wailed as he held his face, violet blood dripping through the cracks of his hands. It took all the young boy had in him not to raise another fist

The crew, who had made a poor excuse for a circle around the two in the center of the enormous floor, were silent during the debacle, at least for the most part. They had been whispering in harsh tones to each about the situation, about how the kid should learn his place or how they couldn't wait to see him dead. When the boom of the captain's deafening, commanding voice rang out, any noise besides the slaps of the waves against the hull were snuffed out immediately.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP YE WORTHLESS MAGGOTS. WHO 'ERE CAN TELL ME WHAT THIS BASTARD'S NAME BE?"

There was mumbling among the crowd before a lone powder money's shrill answer sounded out.

"I think it's Cronus, ain't it?"

The nods of the other smaller trolls and shrugs of the seniors confirmed that everyone was at least partially sure that was correct. At any rate, it was good enough for the captain

"Cronus, ey?", The captain asked as he pulled the bleeding boy's head up by his scruffy black hair. His almost soft tone had Cronus stupidly believing the captain was through with his anger, and he opened his violet stained lips to give his own confirmation.

"I-"

His shaky voice was cut short by his head being pounded into the wood. Over and over he was repeatedly slammed for what seemed like forever until his commander pulled his head up to spit more vile at him.

"Yer name ain't Cronus no more, ye hear that? Just so everyone knows 'ow much o' a snivelin' piece o' shite ye be, im fixin' to give ye a new name. 'ow does craterface sound?"

"Er, but captain?", the same voice that had revealed the snivelin' piece o' shite's name sounded out above all the agreeing crew members, despite the harsh frowns that the elders gave.

"What be it, lass?"

"Wouldn't Dualscar be better? He won't be able to escape from that one no matter how hard he tries!", the young girl giggled. If not for how tense the situation was, and how maniacal her expression was, it might have been seen as cute. At least, maybe it would be to someone with a sense a humor as twisted as hers.

The captain used his free hand to rub the thick curly black mop that covered his chin. An amused grin lent itself to him as he nodded in approval. He lifted his own head to face his crew once again. They had returned mumbling to themselves up until that point, something to the effect of _Oh what a shame it is to waste a face like that! _or _This kid ain't worth a lick a shit like he seems to think he is. _

"BE EVERYONE CLEAR ON THAT? Ye be to call 'im DUALSCAR an' nothin' else so 'e'll remember this here moment fer the rest o' 'is miserable life!"

The captain's laugh boomed as a wave crashed against the side of the ship. The only ones who seemed apprehensive in agreeing with the captain were some of the younger members, with the exceptions including, but not limited to, a lone smiling girl. After a harsh glance from their superiors, however they were quick to correct the looks on their faces. They weren't about to go through what Cronus- er, Dualscar had just because of something silly like their conscience. Besides, they sound of the watch calling, "Land ahoy!", told them they were about to get to work.


	2. Chapter 2: An Uninvited Guest

_Now this 'ere just ain't right_, Cronus thought to himself

He stood in the crows nest of the ship with his chest uncomfortably positioned against the dark wooden pole holding up the ship's flag. His arms were tightly bound to the pole with coarse, scratchy rope as the wind carried the smell of death and carnage of the lowbloods below. Most of the other members of the crew were down on the ground making short work of civilians, while the others stayed behind to man the cannons. From inside the belly of the ship, shockwaves moved up to the crows nest where Cronus could feel it as faint rumblings.

He didn't need to see the one-sided battled up close to know how blood looked on the ground. Varying shades of rust, bronze, yellow, and the occasional olive would doubtless be staining the beautiful neon purple grass as innocents were slaughtered and captured by the dozen. How cruel was it that some lives were cut short while others were forced to work against their will in the boughs of the ship? How savage was it to slaughter the lusus that had cared for and protected the trolls for their entire lives? How could anyone pride themselves in this type of work? None of the civilians even stood a chance against the unbridled strength of the highbloods.

His thoughts were interupted not by the screams of those dying, which he was at least somewhat used to at this point, but from someone on the deck of the ship. Who they were wasn't something he cared about too much, but his anger began to rise again when they called out that name the captain had given him. A low grumbling that sounded almost like woofbeast's growl swelled from inside his throat. He had been branded a failure with that name. Every time someone used it they would be calling him nothing more than his wounds, wounds that would forever remind him as well as the crew what it meant to act out of line. He refused to answer the call.

When he didn't react to the voice it called out even louder with that disgusting name. Were they trying to aggravate him? Unbelievable. All he wanted was some time alone and here some asshole was trying to get his attention, and for what? Nothing useful, surely.

The third time was the last, as well as the loudest, time the voice screeched at him. After a few moments had gone by, Cronus was able to sigh in relief as relative silence washed over him. He rested his head against the post and closed his eyes. If he could just fall asleep then maybe, just maybe, he'd wake up and this would only be some sick prank his mind had decided to play on him.

After a particularly loud blast from the cannons, which shook even the crow's nest enough that it would have knocked him off of his balance had he not been tied down, Cronus was given his answer to that foolish dream, as well as a substantial knock to the forehead against the pole. Before the pain could even register to him though, he heard a shrill laugh coming from behind him. The seadweller whipped his head around, fins and gills flaring up at the intruder.

What started as a something adjacent to the hiss of a cannon before it erupted, blew up into a heinous cackle. "HAHAHAOHMYGOD! THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE RIGHT NOW IS SO ADORABLE IT'S HILARIOUS!"

The troll that had climbed up to Cronus's detention area had a wild mane of hair that flowed down right past to edge of her hips. It matched perfectly with the unruly, wicked smile that would have made any sensible lowblood run in fear. One hand held onto her waist while the other whacked against the side of the bowl they were standing in. Each time her hand hit the wood it only served to deepen Cronus's already intense irritation. His eye twitched, agitating his still fairly fresh cuts.

He recognized her. She was the one that had given him his new name, his brand of being a complete and utter fuck-up. Needless to say, he wanted to rip out her throat to stop her insidious laughter once and for all

"Did ye need somethin' from me or was ye just fixin' to keep 'owlin' in fore o' me like an apebeast?", Cronus huffed and glared at the other troll.

"Oh come on now don't be like that!" Almost immediately she pushed herself off of the side of the bowl and stood up straight and tall. "I come up here to give you someone to talk to so you're not so lonely and this is how I'm thanked?" Everything about her, her smile, her teeth and nails, her asymmetrical horns, and even the cobalt bandana tied around her head had a sharp edge to that looked as if it could kill. Cronus had to admit that she was a nice sight to look at, but that still didn't change his attitude towards her. A bitch is still a bitch, afterall

"Oh jolly just what I wanted some annoyin' skank to ruin the one time I get some peace an' quiet 'round 'ere. Would ye mind doin' me a favor an' just walkin' off the side o' the ship fer me? Thanks", he snarled

"Wow okay. I can see you're a little pissed off right now. Why don't we just calm down! Take a chill pill, alright?"

"Calm down?" Cronus's scowl deepened. "Calm down! Ye be tellin' me to calm down when YE was the one who said I should be called fuckin' DUALSCAR?"

"Hey, it's a good name, and I thought it up on the spot. Pretty good thinking on my part, don't you think?"

"If ye thought at all then ye'd be down there with the yest o' the jolly fer nothin' crew"

"Huh", was all the pirate girl said as she moved closer the tied up boy.

"Huh what? Don't just stand there an' gawk at me like ye ain't got nothin' else to do", he spat. He looked as if he was about to bite her hand off if she even so much as blinked at him the wrong way, but she wasn't afraid. She had the upper hand here. There were obvious perks to being on the higher end of the hemospectrum, however in this girl's case she had also been granted the defect of being allowed to peer into someone else's thoughts. Everything that Dualscar was feeling a thinking as of the moment were all privy to her dirty mitts

"Well", the girl began, deliberately dragging out each letter for no other reason than it just amused her to see the boy's aggravated expression "For starters, you can drop the ridiculous act you've got going on. I know _exactly_ why you acted out of line today"

His heart froze, and he bit down on his lip. The metallic taste of his own dried up blood sank into his tongue. "I 'ave no idea what ye be blabberin' about", he lied

She continued to smile. "Listen, I don't need to be able to read minds to know that you're lying. You're so obvious! I mean you can_not_ pretend like you clobbered the captain face just 'cus you felt like it!"

Normally, Cronus would continue to deny the allegations she set against him, but something evil wrapped around his mind, coiling and restricting him from thinking freely, prevented him from doing so. He was in no mental state to fight back against her constricting forces, and the girl used it to her full advantage

"How's about we make a compromise, huh? You just tell me what your little outburst was all about, and I'll let you go! Clean and simple, nobody gets hurt, and everybody's happy as a bee!"

It took a few moments before he responded, moments that she allowed. As much as she was tempted to grab his mind by the reigns and force him to bend his will to her, she knew she couldn't. At least, not if she wanted this to be any fun. Life's hardly rewarding when you get everything you want on a silver platter. Even at an early age, this concept had been ingrained into this girl's heart.

"Fine, but I don't want ye untyin' me. I ain't gettin' in any more trouble than I already be"

Her laugh rang out with about the same about of as energy as the screams of anguish that floated up from the ground. "Alright, fine by me. Just don't come crawling to me when you've got splinters in you chest for the next week."

" 'Don't come crawlin' to me' ", Cronus mocked. "Yeah right, like I'd e'er be on me knees beggin' to someone like yerself" The girl was content with his response, knowing that if she had allowed herself to be overcome with her desires, she wouldn't have been able to hear the bitter discontentment in his raspy voice. "Anyways, I got just one thing I wanna ask ye 'fore we get started"

"Fine, I suppose it is only fair. What is it, Ampora?"

"What's be yer name?"

"Oh is that all? Man, there are way better things you could as a gal like me, but whatever. Go with the boring option for all I care."

"Just tell me what it is already 'fore I decide it'd be better to bash me 'ead against this here pole than be around ye any longer than I 'ave to"

"Alright! Geez! If you really wanna know that badly, It's Arenea. Serket, to be exact. I might change it later though. Hey, maybe you should give me a name like I did for you!"

"Sure. Bitch. There ye go. Now shut yer trap, it be _my_ turn to speak"


End file.
